1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, medium, and method with adaptive saturation adjustment, and more particularly, to a system, medium, and method with noise reducing adaptive saturation adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a technique for improving saturation of an image includes changing levels of saturation components included in corresponding image information. Ideally, when saturation components of an image are properly changed, the image is clearly perceived by the human eye. Representative saturation improving techniques can be classified into non-adaptive techniques performing saturation improvement independently from images and adaptive techniques where the level of saturation improvement depends on the contents of images.
As noted, ideally, when an input image has no noise, regardless of the saturation improving technique used, the color of the image is improved as intended. However, in actuality, input images include camera noise and MPEG compression noise, for example. Such camera noise can be caused by characteristics of corresponding image acquiring devices, such as cameras or camcorders, when images are generated and such MPEG noise may be caused by the compression in the image, e.g., during a transmitting or storing process. Therefore, when the color of an image is improved without taking into consideration the characteristics of noise, color noise actually becomes more prominent and noticeable.